Tranquilizar la Consciencia
by Hoy no quiero usar mi nombre
Summary: Una mujer infeliz tiene tiempo para pensar en muchas cosas. Decir la verdad, incluso cuando ya no hay marcha atrás, tranquiliza. Oigamos esta confesión sin tratar de juzgarla.


**Nota: **los paréntesis () se refieren a algo dicho en voz alta debido a que Fanfiction no reconoce los guiones normalmente utilizados con este fin.

**: Tranquilizar la Consciencia :**

* * *

Subiste a la banquina y detuviste el auto. 

(¿Y ahora qué querés?)

(Eh... bueno, yo... )

(¿Qué?)

(...estoy... estoy un poco mareada... necesito aire fresco. )

( ¿Me hiciste parar por eso¡Así no vamos a llegar nunca! )

(lo-lo siento. )

(Ya. Salí del auto y respirá tu maldito aire. )

(Sí... sí. )

(Y después mejor sentate atrás. Si te sentís muy mal te recostás y dormís un poco. )

(Está bien. )

(Pero no me hagas parar el auto otra vez. )

(No, está bien. )

Al rato, estábamos andando a toda velocidad de nuevo. No sé porqué estabas tan ansioso por llegar. Mudarnos no era nada maravilloso: lo hacíamos simplemente porque nos habían aumentado la renta del departamento y tu sueldo de policía, por muy alto que nos hubiera parecido cuando comenzamos a salir, no bastaba ni para la mitad de nuestros gastos reales. Y de pronto nos llama Riku para avisarnos que Daisuke nos encontró un buen lugar, un lugar barato y cercano a la casa que compraron el otoño pasado. Desde que oíste esa noticia, has estado como loco. Entiendo si los extrañabas –no los veíamos desde hacía por lo menos dos años. Pero no era para tanto. Yo estaba acostumbrada a compartir mi hogar con Riku y, sin embargo, no la echaba de menos en lo absoluto.

Excepto en momentos como éste. Te ponías a pensar, no sé bien en qué, y te olvidabas de mi existencia como si nunca te hubiera importado. Eso me hacía preguntar porqué nos habíamos casado. La verdad, si voy a hablar con la verdad, es que no tengo idea de porqué hicimos eso. Fue el mayor error de nuestras vidas –bah, de la mía, porque vos habrás tenido otros errores peores, sin duda. Nunca me quisiste demasiado y creo que yo tampoco te quería. Éramos como el premio consuelo¿No? A nadie le gusta pero tampoco nadie tiene el valor de rechazarlo. Quizás yo ya hubiera reunido ese valor. Quizás ya era hora de acabar con toda esta farsa.

(Y ¿Te sentís mejor? )

Sabés, me lo preguntaste como si mi mareo fuera un peso para vos. Como si me prefirieras muerta antes que mareada, cualquier cosa con tal de que no retrasara tu desesperada carrera al pasado –porque eso era, en realidad, un reencuentro con lo que habías sido antes, y antes quería decir _sin mí_.

(Sí, ya estoy bien, no te preocupes. )

Yo esto lo tenía planeado desde hacía meses. Verás, yo era muy infeliz y las mujeres infelices nos hacemos tiempo para estas cosas. No me gustaba que no me quisieras. No, no me gustaba nada. Y te lo había dicho, pero no me habías prestado atención, tan atareado como estabas preparando tus valijas. Lástima.

Hurgué en mi bolso. Me puse mis guantes blancos y luego tomé con la mano derecha el objeto que andaba buscando.

(Oye, Satoshi... ¿Qué va a ser lo primero que le vas a decir a Daisuke cuando lo veas? )

( ¿Por qué me preguntás eso? )

(Tengo curiosidad. )

(No sé. Me gustaría decirle que me alegra saber que vamos a vivir cerca el uno del otro. )

(Qué bien. Entonces, yo voy a darle el mensaje de tu parte, amor. )

Y cuando te diste vuelta, ya era demasiado tarde. Haber disparado me había hecho daño en el brazo, no obstante tomé el volante con considerable habilidad y nos hice chocar contra un árbol que estaba junto al camino. Tuve la precaución de reducir la velocidad antes de eso. Luego puse la pistola en tu mano. El arma la había tomado de tu departamento de trabajo, por lo que sonaba lógico que hubieras sido vos quien la hubiera conseguido. Dejé abierta la guantera, para que pareciese que la habías sacado de ahí de pronto y que yo no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar. Después hice una llamada con tu celular: llamé a tu querido Daisuke, le dije que había habido un accidente y le expliqué más o menos cómo llegar a donde estábamos. Dejé de hablar por la mitad de una frase, como si hubiera caído inconsciente. Finalmente, me acomodé en una posición que coincidiera con la situación y me esforcé en dormirme.

Pero, sabés, me estaba costando conciliar el sueño. Y me pareció que si te contaba todo esto me iba a sentir un poco más libre. Resultó bien, porque empiezo a sentirme cansada. Mi hermana y su esposo van a llegar en cualquier momento, así que más me vale parecer inconsciente. Hasta luego, Satoshi.

Que bien se siente uno cuando dice la verdad.

**

* * *

Notas de la Autora:** Parece que estoy empecinada en hacer de Risa una asesina (no es el primer fic en que lo hago), sin embargo admito que esta historia me tomó por sorpresa. No pensaba escribir esto hasta que ya era demasiado tarde. Y me gusta, me gusta mucho cómo quedó. Sé que los personajes son muy OCC, pero era necesario para la historia. Hacía mucho tiempo que no publicaba nada en esta sección y lo cierto es que tengo un par de fics escritos que aún no subí. De todas formas, como este es mi favorito, lo estoy subiendo primero. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Dejen reviews, por favor. 

**: Lila Negra :**

Sábado, 12 de febrero de 2005


End file.
